


More Chats (Pt.18)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [18]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, its not romantic yet, yall im adding sam to lena and kara bc i want to, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.18)

**good one has added damnsam to the chat**

[sunnyD]: whomst the fucck

[damnsam]: hi, im sam

[sunnyD]: i gathered

[detective dimples]: dont be a bitch trini

[bispy]: sam is our friend

[bispy]: and now shes yours too hahahahahahahhahahahahahhhh

[damnsam]: yup were friends

[little grey]:oh yeah we ran into each other at the thingy

[damnsam]: literally

[faxingjax]: "friends"

[sunnyD]: harold?

[faxingjax]: harold.

[pinkie]: HAROLD!!!!!!

[little grey]: ?

[detective dimples]: ?

[bi spy]: ?

[damnsam]: ?

[good one]: no harold

[sunnyD]: uhm yeah harold

**sunnyD has created _harold_**

**sunnyD has added faxingjax and pinkie to _harold_**

[sunnyD]: why are we harolding

[pinkie]: they havent done anything gay yet

[faxingjax]: ok so first off sam comes over like every night and i went in their room bc i needed a sheet and thats where they are for ome reason

[faxingjax]: AND THEY WERE ALL CUDDLING TOGETHER

[sunnyD]: so? kim and i did that

[pinkie]: trini

[pinkie]: look at us now

[sunnyD]: hajsdjaasdfgAH

[faxingjax]: and kara gave sam her last bite of ice cream 

[faxingjax]: and she like fed it to her and like

[faxingjax]: idk

[pinkie]: oh yeah thats def lesbian she doesnt even share her food with Thomas

[faxingjax]: I KNOW SHE DOESNT SHARE WITH ME EITHER

[sunnyD]: HAHAHAHA

[pinkie]: HAROLD


End file.
